


The Sherlock Chatroom (Reader x Various)

by 221B_on_Gallifrey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea is the Best PA, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Doctor Who References, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Q makes an appearance, References to Supernatural (TV), Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, chatroom, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_on_Gallifrey/pseuds/221B_on_Gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N makes a chatroom.</p><p>The possibilities are almost endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlock Chatroom (Reader x Various)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.
> 
> If you want to replace Y/N, there's a google chrome app called 'InteractiveFics' that does it for you.
> 
> Enjoy reading this mess!

| TAKES PLACE BETWEEN TEH AND TSOT |

Y/N has created room.  
Admins: Y/N  
7 users have been added.

Admin Y/N is online  
User Sherlock is online  
User John is online  
User Mycroft is online

Y/n: I see that everyone may not be awake...  
John: What the hell Y/N?  
Y/N: Problem?  
John: It's 3am!  
Sherlock She's probably had some form of caffeine...  
Y/N: Nothing, actually. I'm simply bored.  
John: Then sleep goddammit!

User Mary is online

Mary: Early Morning Y/N?  
Y/N: I slept yesterday afternoon.  
Mary: I see.  
Mycroft: I understand however many other people have duties to attend in the morning.  
Y/N: I know. You have to go be the government or some form of it.  
Mycroft You used an emulator on each of our phones to download this application and disabled it's deletion.  
Y/N: Basically, yes.  
John: Basically? Oh geez...  
Sherlock: She's forcing us to talk to her.  
Y/N: Basically, yes.  
Mary: I assume you have nothing to do later today?  
Y/N: Basically, yes.  
Mycroft: I can't track her server to block her access to our phones.  
John: So we just have to deal with this?  
Sherlock: Using the words of Y/N; Basically, yes.

User Molly is online

Y/N: Oh great timing. Molly do you want to join me and Mary for a girls night?  
Mary: When did I agree to this?  
Y/N: You're going to join us anyway, aren't you?  
Mary: Sure. It'll be fun.  
Molly: Okay! Seems fun. We can all go to Y/N's house to get ready.  
Y/N: I have a nice dress that'll really work on you, Molly.  
Molly: Really? I'll have to see.  
John: What just happened?  
Sherlock: I believe they just organised an event together.  
John: That means I'm alone tonight?  
Mary: Sorry honey. Can't you hang out with Sherlock tonight?  
Sherlock: I don't have a case on.  
John: Okay. Let's just hope Lestrade has a case.  
Y/N: It's settled then! My house at 6. That'll give both of you time to travel after work. One of my friends is coming over right now so I might have to go.  
Mycroft: If it is who I believe it might be than I am tracking your location and stopping the inevitable chaos.  
Y/N: Except that you can't track me because I'm backed up by multiple servers and by the time you think you've found mine I've changed the IP.  
Sherlock: Is it Moriarty?  
Y/N: Problem?  
John: He's a criminal! He's a criminal mastermind Y/N. What block do you have with that?!  
Molly: I don't have a problem with her hanging out with him.  
Y/N: See? Molly dated him and she doesn't mind!  
Mary: I don't see why not.  
Y/N: If you have problems with criminals John you shouldn't be friends with me.  
Mycroft: I strongly advise that you don't do anything you'll regret.  
Y/N: Because I'm definitely going to regret being near my best friend.  
Sherlock: I thought I was your best friend!  
John: Sherlock you're my best friend!  
Sherlock: Yes. Yes, you are.  
Mary: What about me?  
Y/N: Janine.  
Mary: I suppose.  
Molly: And mine?  
Y/N: You have Tom and a cat.  
Y/N: I might cut out there's an awful storm here in Ireland.  
Mycroft Thank you for giving away your location.  
Y/N: Hey no problem. You still can't cut off the servers linked to your phones even if my internet cuts out.  
Sherlock: How inconvenient.  
Y/N: Jim's here anyway and he's making me tea.

Server overload - please wait

John: Oh fuck no.  
Sherlock: Don't drink the tea Y/N.  
Mycroft: I advise against that.  
Mary: Bad idea.  
Molly: Oh no.  
Y/N: What's so bad about me drinking tea?  
Sherlock: You act unusual and overexcited when caffeinated. 

User Jim is online

Jim: I know it's my fault but I've locked myself in her bedroom and I need help.  
John: Even if we were friends you're in Ireland.  
Jim: I DON'T CARE. I NEED HELP.  
Sherlock: You have your network.  
Mycroft: May I remind you that he's the enemy?  
Sherlock: When there's a caffeinated Y/N then it situational and there are no enemies.  
Jim: Okay I have my men flying a helicopter. I'm taking her to London.  
Mary: Even after they've helped you?!  
Jim: You said there were no enemies. We're all in this situation.

Admin Y/N has made user Jim an admin  
Admin Y/N is offline

Jim: Okay she has her hands and feet tied and we're going in the helicopter now.  
John: Mary don't leave my side.  
Mary: Trust me I won't.  
Mycroft: I am considering claiming that I am receiving threats and need backup.  
Molly: I think I'm going to get back into bed with Tom.  
Sherlock: You're all overreacting. Just lock all of the doors and windows in the area.  
Jim: I'll be there in about 40 minutes. I'm giving her some highly caffeinated drinks and a bit of alcohol. Good luck.

Server overload - please wait

Sherlock: Every man for themselves.  
John: Fuck you.  
Molly: Alcohol? I'm scared. I'm waking Tom up and claiming I had a really bad nightmare.  
Mycroft: My server can't connect to the embassy. No protection.  
Mary: It's safe to say that girls night should be next week.  
Molly: Yes. I might call in sick for work today.  
John: You're worrying about girls night when we have Y/N running around?  
Jim: Why do you think they call me the devil?  
Sherlock: Because Y/N took the title as Satan?  
Mycroft: I'm going to hide.   
John: Mary let's go.

User Greg is online

Greg: What the hell is this?  
John: You're a bit late Lestrade.  
Molly: Y/N's been given tea, alcohol and possibly other caffeine products.  
Greg: Oh shit.  
Sherlock: Are you Lestrade? Why are you calling yourself Greg?  
John: That's his name!  
Greg: For fuck's sake Sherlock.  
Sherlock: Ah, sorry.  
Greg: Just try to remember this time.  
Mary: John where are you?  
John: Locking windows.  
Mary: Good idea.  
Molly: Now all we can do is wait.  
Greg: Who even gave Y/N caffeine?  
Jim: Me.  
Greg: Who are you?  
Jim: Jim Moriarty. You know - most dangerous criminal in the world?  
Greg: Who the fuck let him into this chat?

Server overload - please wait

Mary: Y/N.  
Sherlock: Y/N.   
John: Y/N did. God help us all.  
Mycroft: His best friend, Y/N. I can't access security.  
Molly: Y/N.  
Sherlock: Molly, chances are you won't be targeted. Moriarty doesn't have anything against you.  
John: Well now that you've said it with Jim in the chat he might direct her towards Molly.  
Molly: Oh god.  
Mary: Molly if Moriarty wasn't lying you have enough time to travel to ours if you need to.  
Molly: But won't Tom be confused? He usually leaves before me in the mornings.  
Mary: You can leave a note.  
Molly: I'll be right over.  
John: We'll be waiting at the door. Your code is to knock four times.  
Molly: Okay. Be there soon.

User Molly is offline

Jim: I'm going to cause traffic now, though she's not my main target.   
Sherlock: It's almost 4am. Thank you for disturbing everyone inconvenient.  
John: Moriarty you are an utter asshole.  
Jim: Look I haven't murdered anyone in a long time. Give me a break.  
Greg: You realise that Y/N won't be thinking properly and she might give away your location.  
Jim: She won't. We're landing in twenty minutes. Good luck.

Room server has been temporarily disabled. All users have disconnected.  
Chatroom reconnected. All users have been reconnected  
Admin Y/N is online

Y/N: Hehehehehee  
John: Dear god where is she?  
Sherlock: She's not here. If you are safe reply with 'Safe'.  
Molly: Safe.  
Mary Safe.  
Greg: Safe.  
John: Safe  
Jim: Safe. I know where she is, though.  
Mary: You don't count Jim.  
Jim: Feel my tears.  
Sherlock: Mycroft isn't saying anything.  
John: I almost feel sorry for him.  
Greg: Should I send reinforcements?  
Sherlock: You'll be attacked...  
Mycroft: frdkclidjklabBJkjj2  
Y/N: heheheee  
Mycroft: HELPP ,MMNE  
Greg: What's happening?  
Y/N: MYCROFT MYCROFT MYCROFT  
Mycroft: SHE'S JSUSMOMOP IJN MY EBED.  
Greg: Stay calm. I'm outside.  
Sherlock: It was nice knowing you Graham.  
Greg: SHERLOCK CAN YOU READ FOR FUCKS SAKE MY NAME IS RIGHT FUCKING THERE! G.R.E.G. WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT ABOUT REMEMBERING FOUR FUCKING LETTERS?!  
Mary: We'll miss you, Greg.  
Greg: Thank you, but it can't be that bad.  
Sherlock: You're not familiar with Y/N's caffeine habits, are you?  
Molly: Good luck Greg.  
Greg: I'm going through the window. I can hear a lot of noise.  
Y/N: FIND ME GREGGY HEHEHE  
Greg: OH JESUS CHRIST I REGRET THIS THIS IS NOT MY DIVISION.  
John: Post pictures.  
Mary: John!

User John has submitted image 'Mycroft tied up'

Molly: He's tied to the bed!  
Jim: Y/N is kinky. I'd know.  
Greg: You monster!  
Mary: Get out of there!  
Greg: She's walking toWARDS ME FUCK HELP  
Y/N:You didn't expect me to let YOU GO GREGGY DID YOOUUU?  
Greg: SHE' DRAGGING ME OH GOD HOW IS SHE TYPING FU  
Y/N: I GOT SKILL  
Jim: This is awesome to watch.  
Mycroft: YOU'RE IN HTE CLOSET WaatCHHinG?  
Sherlock: I always knew Moriarty was gay.  
Jim: I'm not gay!  
John: I hate you but I have to side with you because people think I'm gay even though I'm married.  
Jim: I'm dating Y/N, but yes you are gay.  
Mary: John and I are married!  
Sherlock: You're dating Y/N?  
Jim: Don't be obvious.  
Molly: Well this is weird.  
Sherlock: Agreed.  
John: Agreed.  
Jim: Oh this is glorious.

Admin Jim has submitted image 'Greg tied up'

Sherlock: You're letting her basically has sex with them?  
Jim: I was thinking about joining them.  
John: MENTAL IMAGE  
Mary: EW I CAN JUST SEE IT OH GOD  
Molly: They're actually cringing and so am I.  
Mycroft: OH GOD I'M ALMOST NAKED.  
Greg: I THINK THIS COUNTS AS MOLESTATION  
Jim: You're enjoying it.  
Sherlock: My mental hard drive has been corrupted.  
John: At least you can fucking delete it!  
Sherlock: No, it's like a virus. It's corrupting my thoughts.  
Greg: Y/N just went into the closet with Jim and I hear noises.  
John: My curiosity is not paying off  
Mary: Neither is mine.  
Molly: I feel awkward.  
John: So do I.  
Mary: You two need to escape.  
Mycroft: Greg we need to work together.  
Greg: Okay I think I have a pocket knife in my trousers.  
Mary: You've got this guys. Sherlock can go help if you need.  
Sherlock: No I won't.  
Greg: I'LL GET YOU A CASE.  
Sherlock: Your bribery works.  
Y/N: ALJHRFSJDFGALSKJDHF\  
Mycroft: Be quick brother. Please.  
Greg: There's eccentric moaning in the closet.  
Molly: I don't think curiosity is worth staying in this chat.  
Mycroft: You are not ditching us now.  
Jim: Hlsydfgelbs,hfJ SFfghC  
Greg: Y/N accidentally shifted the closet door...  
Mycroft: Jim is covered in lipstick.  
Greg: Yeah but so are we.  
Mycroft: ... It's different.  
John: Hey look at that the two of you finally scored.  
Mary: I get that you're trying to lighten the mood but now is not the time dear.  
Molly: I was going to eat breakfast but I think that's a bad idea.  
Greg: They're not naked.   
John: Oh thank god.  
Greg: Oh you're finally here Sherlock  
Sherlock: Jim is regretting his decision.  
Jim: She's excited I'Ll gIVE yOu thAT.

Admin Y/N is offline

Sherlock: Y/N has been sedated.  
Jim: I'm taking her back to her house in London as opposed to her one in Ireland  
John: Sherlock let him.  
Mary: I hate to say it, but let her go with him.  
Sherlock: Fine. I'll just help Lestrade and Mycroft.  
Mycroft: Thank you.  
Molly: Well now that you've been saved, I'm out. I'm going home and snuggling up to Tom for comfort.

User Molly is offline

Greg: There are no words to describe how I feel.  
Jim: Aroused?  
John: No that's how you feel.  
Mycroft: I feel dirty. I need multiple showers and a new closet.  
Greg: Yeah that's the right word. How many showers are in this house?  
Mycroft: Four. You can use the one on the first floor to the left.  
Jim: Suit yourselves.

Admin Jim is offline  
User Mycroft is offline  
User Greg is offline

Sherlock: Well I won't see you later, John, since the girls night was cancelled.  
John: I'll text you later. See you soon.  
Mary: Maybe you are gay.

User John is offline

Mary: Geez he needs to learn to take a joke.

User Mary is offline  
User Sherlock is offline  
There are no users on chat. 

Admin Y/N is online  
User Sherlock Holmes is online

Y/N: What the fuck happened? Where am I?  
Sherlock: How much do you remember?  
Y/N I started this chat, organised girls night and Jim made me tea.  
Sherlock: Figures.

User Molly is online

Molly: Is there a way to turn these notifications off? I'm at work and it's really distracting.  
Y/N: I'll temporarily disable yours.  
Sherlock: Why not me?  
Y/N: Because you have to explain why I can't remember anything.  
Molly: I'll leave you to it.

User Molly is offline  
Notifications for User Molly have been disabled

Y/N: Now explain Sherlock.  
Sherlock: You had some tea, which Moriarty thought would be funny to spike.  
Y/N: Is that all?

User Mary is online

Mary: Anyone on?  
Y/N: Yeah.  
Sherlock: I am.  
Y/N: Sherlock was just explaining why I can't remember anything.  
Mary: Just scroll up and find out that way.  
Y/N: Okay.

User Greg is online  
User John is online

Greg: It's a slow day at the yard and my phone's going off. What's up?  
Mary: Slow here too. Y/N is seeing what happened this morning.  
Sherlock: She's probably going to be awkward.  
Greg: I don't blame her. It was pretty awkward when it happened.

Admin Jim is online

Y/N: Oh shit. This is going to be awkward.  
Mary: Stop saying the word 'awkward'.

Server overload - please wait

John: Awkward.  
Y/N: Awkward.  
Jim: Awkward.  
Greg: Awkward.  
Sherlock: Awkward.  
Mary: I'm done.  
John: Sorry.  
Greg: Whipped.  
Jim: Not quite.  
Y/N: Jim. Hi.  
Jim: Problem?  
Y/N: You gave me alcohol.  
John: We're going to need popcorn.  
Greg: I've got doughnuts. (doughnuts)  
Mary: Not good enough.  
Y/N: I will make the notifications for this have an awful sound.  
Sherlock: I suggest that we stop our comments and let them speak. Just watch with amusement.  
Y/N: Jim?  
Jim: You have to admit, it's kind of funny.  
Y/N: Those photos don't make it look funny.  
Jim: You were funny. Made my day.  
Y/N: You're lucky I appreciate crime.  
Jim: Yes I am, sweetheart. I've got an appointment now, so I'll talk to you soon.  
Y/N: Okay.

Admin Jim is offline  
Notifications for Admin Jim have been disabled  
Admin Jim has been demoted to User Jim

Y/N: I'm top bitch.  
John: That wasn't as exciting as I hoped.  
Mary: John!  
John: Sorry but you agreed.  
Mary: I will drag you along to girls night.  
John: I'm sorry.  
Greg: Whipped.  
Sherlock: Correct.  
Y/N: Mycroft must have work.  
John: He would be hearing these notifications, right?  
Greg: Yeah, he should be.  
Sherlock: My brother has a high tolerance.  
Y/N: Just checked and he's silenced his phone. I just texted him saying that he could miss an important call. He'll hear his phone vibrate.  
John: Wouldn't he hear the phone for each notification?  
Y/N: No, John.

User Mycroft is online

Mycroft: Would you all please just stop this nonsense?   
Y/N: Killjoy  
Mycroft: I am busy at the moment.  
Y/N: Don't care.  
Greg: Sherlock, case.  
Sherlock: Oh, good! Are You coming too John?  
John: Oh god yes.

User Sherlock is offline  
User John is offline  
User Greg is offline

Mary: Still bored.  
Mycroft: I hate to do this.

Admin Y/N has disconnected due to technical difficulties

Mary: Did you disconnect her internet connection?  
Mycroft: Quite right.  
Mary: Okay then. I'd better get back to work.

User Mary is offline  
User Mycroft is offline  
There are no users in chat


End file.
